The Twin Stars
by SomeoneD
Summary: Mega-fic, huge amount of pairings, I've said this before haven't I? Anyway, enjoy, and yes, it's rated T for an extremely good reason - later content may give you the hint, but let's just say there are refrences no actual occurances, mind you!
1. The Falling Star

_**Author's Note by SomeoneD:  
**_I hope you guys enjoy this, it was a pig to write, I must say. I've got chapter two coming up, but if this gets reviewed... that'd be nice. It really would. Rate it as well, and please, for the love of god, dont flame me on the pairing choices.

_**Chapter 1: The Falling Star.**_

Ferb was moving quickly, trying to keep up with Gretchen. She was close to dragging him away from Phineas. Ferb looked back, and a smile crept on his face. He realised why he was being dragged away, and admired Isabella's guts for it. He stopped resisting the pull, and walked along with Gretchen, who was looking a bit embarrassed. He let his train of thought drift as to reasons why – was she embarrassed to be with him? When this hit him, he quickly scoured his appearance, checking for anything in his teeth, and whether he smelt. He did this while making sure Gretchen didn't see him. When he was satisfied, he stopped. "I should be nice..." Although he hated dancing and the publicity of it, he figured he would make one special exception. He leant towards Gretchen, who, suddenly realising he was doing so, spun around. Ferb's eyes drifted as he watched her dress fly up during the twirl, giving her the look of a princess out of a fairy tale. Returning to the task at hand, he asked Gretchen for a dance. Seeing her reaction at this, with her face going bright red and her seemingly being unable to speak, he realised she may not have been embarrassed to be with him at all. Or maybe she was... but for a different reason. He smiled inwardly, pausing to reflect on how cute Gretchen looked in her dress. The orange sash around the waist, wrapping to her stomach. He began to mutter to himself. "I wonder...", with his thoughts remaining undecipherable, even to him, due to their clutter. Gretchen heard, but couldn't respond due to her embarrassment. Ferb just smiled, outwardly, using his natural trick of showing more of his emotions than many people could through actions, suddenly feeling content that he was with her.

Gretchen was trying to avoid looking at Ferb. She really wanted to just shout out her feelings and her thoughts, but her natural quietness was working against her. She was saved by Ferb, inadvertently, through what appeared to be sheer luck. "Would you like to dance?" She turned around, and Ferb, simply offering his hand to her. She plucked her courage, and simply said a single set of words. "I'd love to." Taking his hand, they moved into the centre of the crowd. Gretchen felt her anxiety rise up again – why was Ferb moving into the middle, of all places? I mean, he hated crowds almost as much as she did, so why would he come into the middle of a massive one?! She decided to let it ride, however – as long as she was with Ferb, she felt she would be fine. She smiled inwardly, before closing her eyes and allowing Ferb to lead – disconnecting from her anxiety and worry. In her mind, there was only her and Ferb. She was amazed she was willing to do this, even while disconnecting from her thoughts, with her general shyness making her unwilling to even go to the dance. She had almost not come – until Isabella said "Ferb's gonna be there." The moment she heard this, she was rushing around her room, preparing herself, in a manner which Isabella noted was "quite unlike her."

Isabella paused from her hugging of the recently-made-alone Phineas to watch Gretchen. She knew, and only she knew, that she liked him. Gretchen's personality had rendered her unable to share this with anyone else, not even the troop. Isabella -didn't- know, however, that Gretchen HAD shared this information with the rest of the group. Nevertheless, she wanted to get it out in the open, as Ferb was generally more receptive of feelings in general. However, in keeping with Gretchen's wishes, she decided to keep it quiet. She knew, from what had been happening with Phineas, that staying quiet wasn't always the best plan of action. She trusted Gretchen's plan though, but prayed she knew what she was doing. Phineas had walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, but with a gentle feel. "What 'cha thinnnnking?" She smiled at the use of her own trademark line, thinking back to all the times she herself has used it. "Just thinking about Ferb." Phineas moved to her side, and grasped her arm, holding it with a gentle style of force she had never seen before. Isabella felt herself blush, but regained her composure quickly, as she had to around Phineas' ignorance. Phineas began to speak, in a serious tone, which she noted didn't suit him whatsoever. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Isabella turned to look at Phineas, who was now intently staring at Ferb and Gretchen's dancing, his eyes following their movements. "I mean, it's so obvious Gretchen likes him." Isabella sighed. How was it that Phineas could pick up on other people's feelings, and yet not pick up on hers? "I'm surprised you didn't see it, either." Isabella felt like thumping him on the nose, hoping to redirect some of that blood to her brain so she can see what he is missing! She was about to counter with a sarcastic comment, but he continued, almost cutting across her. "And no, I don't mean Ferb and Gretchen, Isa." She lost her train of thought – she had thought Phineas was completely oblivious! He couldn't know... right? "Isa, how could you not see it?" Isabella decided to reply on this one, with the reply having been formed in her head for years, but was whispered only in her dreams. "You mean..-" Before she could finish her sentence, Phineas cut across. "Yeah... I mean about _us._"

Phineas was having a hard time of it. He had attempted to put off her asking him out, and even though he had succeeded in delaying it, she still managed to in the end. He couldn't show why he didn't want to go when he was asked though, so bringing Ferb along was a last resort. Unfortunately for him, the stars were determined for him to explain himself, with Murphy's Law in full effect for him – from Gretchen pulling Ferb away to him sitting next to her. "Why did I even do that?" was his inner thought response to this action, feeling as if his legs were being autonomously controlled by some unknown puppeteer, determined for him to speak to Isabella. I mean, where he could begin? From every girl he has ever met, he has had a hard time trying to admit that he loved someone, namely due to his own personal lack of understanding – both of the concept and the feelings. He even rarely said it to Mom, but not for reasons of dislike, or disrespect. He just couldn't do it. "Well... Isabella..." He kept pausing, the silence stinging his ears. "I..." Isabella interrupted him. "You don't like me, do you?" with her expression and her mood turning to glumness, as well as a sense of defeat. Phineas decided now was the time to be extremely blunt, a technique which he felt didn't really fit his style. "Isabella... you've got it wrong. It's the exact opposite. I... I l-" Isabella's face changed once again, into a massive grin, with the red flush indicating her joy, rather than embarrassment. Having interrupted Phineas, she quickly leant in and hugged him, kissing him as he did. Phineas, although pretending to try to break away, was secretly enjoying it more than the dance itself, with the light of the stars and the warmth of the night adding to the feeling. Rather than dignify her reaction with words, Phineas merely took her hand, and led her to dance.

_**The Next Day...**_

_**RING. RING. RING. RING.**_

Ferb stirred. He heard their alarm clock, which was a joint purchase between them, ringing in the space that their pet fish, Goldie, used to occupy. Climbing out of bed with a groan, he switched it off. Noticing that Phineas was still asleep like a rock, he decided to let him be. Looking around his room quickly, he noticed his clothes were buried in the washing pile, with the washing pile being where it always was – wherever Phineas had decided to drop his clothes off. He looked up from it to the shelf above, noticing the photos that lay above. Ignoring their contents, he climbed out of bed, before treading on something sharp. Retracting his foot, and letting out a grunt of pain, he noticed it was a tack. "How the hell did a tack get in here?" He placed this thought at the back of his mind, where several other thoughts rest, all contending to be heard, and to be listened to. He brought his mind to his current problem – where were his clothes? He quickly scanned the room, but couldn't do a full search without waking his brother. Sighing, he decided to go downstairs in what he was currently wearing, which was his night wear. He hoped Candace wouldn't see him in this though, as he didn't look particularly nice – she may be their sister, but he wanted to keep some pride in his looks. He moved his eyes to the alarm clock – 7:59am. His brain momentarily forgetting all rational thought, panic swept in about his being late for school. He smiled as his brain slowly remembered he was on his summer vacation, and even if it wasn't, it was a Saturday, meaning no school anyway. Pushing himself off the bed,while making sure he avoided the tack which lay on the floor, landed softly, avoiding any unnecessary noise. He crept out of the room, ensuring to avoid anything else Phineas may have scattered around the floor. With the carefulness he walked with every morning, he crept downstairs, taking time to ensure he put his feet in the correct spaces, as well as to enjoy the photos that adorned every wall. When he passed his parents room, he ensured that the section of the floorboards that creaked were left untouched, as they were sure to wake them. He needed some time to think to himself, and hopefully make some sense of the collection of thoughts polluting his mind and tying up his attention. Ensuring that he was alone, he made himself a bowl of cereal, having a momentary debate between which cereal to have. After deciding on Sugar Bombs, he gave the pristine kitchen a quick scan. He noticed the fridge had a note on it, held up with Candace's favourite magnet – it was only her favourite due to whom had given it her. It had been a special gift from Jeremy Johnson, custom made. Walking towards it, he removed it from the fridge, before opening it and reading it's contents.

"_Ferb._

_I'm not an idiot, I saw last night._

_I'm off out for the day  
Also, tell Phineas I'm not in! ty. _

_Candace xxx._

Ferb shuddered. How much did Candace figure out on her own – considering she was normally clueless with love, with her attempts with Jeremy proving this, it was impossible to tell. Placing this thought at the back of his already crowded mind, amongst all his other thoughts, he started to walk into the living room. A sudden jolt almost knocked him and his cereal onto the floor, as his foot collided with Perry's side. It wasn't forceful, but it was still enough to make Ferb nearly trip over. Thanking the stars that he didn't lose his cereal, he walked over him, ensuring that he didn't trip over his beloved pet this time. Perry was still asleep like a rock, with his gentle chirping noise being his only indication of life. After stroking Perry gently, feeling his fur-like covering against his hand, he sat down on the couch, taking his usual spot to the right. While looking for the remote for the television, he noticed the lipstick stains on the other side of the couch, positioned in a suspicious way, with the marks far closer to the centre of the couch than he would like to believe. Pushing the recently acquired mental image away before he lost all will to eat, began on his cereal. His eyes kept getting drawn towards it, and against his better instinct, went over to the marks, feeling them them. Part of the lipstick came away on his hands, staining them a dull red colour – they were recently made. "What did they do last night?" was Ferb's reaction to the lipstick, and when he noticed some had some away on his hands, he added a resounding "Argh!" before rushing off to wipe it off. If any one else saw him with lipstick on his hand he'd have all sorts of accusations to deal with, not least from Phineas, who would be asking him which girl he had gotten with that night. Splashing the tap onto full, he struggled to rinse it off, eventually suceeding.

Phineas began to wake, with the feeling that the morning had come far too quickly. His night with Isabella was better than he could of imagined. He rolled over, expecting to find Isabella, as she was who he had fallen asleep with, trying his best to ignore the thumping pain in his head reminding him that alcohol was bad. It quickly dawned on him that he was in his own bed, and then wondered how he had gotten there. "I could have sworn I fell asleep in Isabella's living room." was his reaction to this development, acknowledging his mind still felt a bit blurred. Ignoring the recent turn of events, his mind drifted to what would happen between them now. "Isabella knows I like her, I know she likes me... the next step is... dating." He shuddered at the word, but placed this thought at the back of his mind – thinking while suffering from a hangover was never the smartest idea, even for him. Unbeknownst to everyone else, his conceptions on dating and love were far less developed than he let on, as proven by some of the more romantically-inclined ideas he had. Most of his knowledge of these kind of relationships had come from TV, drama and books, which he was not proud of admitting, which was again evident – his cruise ship for Baljeet had most of it's ideas taken from romantic movies. He was said to be the smartest person in everything, able to solve pretty much any creative problem, or come up with any idea to solve any problem you could imagine, and yet he doesn't even know what love is. Making a mental note to ask Candace about it, he climbed out of bed, ignoring the bundle of clothes on the floor that vied for his attention. His mind drifted off, when he realised asking Candace would not be the best course of action. "I'll ask... well, I don't know who I'll ask but I'll ask someone!"

Ferb heard the floorboards creak upstairs, with the heavy-footed steps thumping with each movement. Realising that his personal time was coming to a close, and that he was soon to be joined by another member of the family, he made a silent resolve to figure out how he felt about Gretchen, and piece together what really happened last night. Seconds after, Phineas came bounding into the kitchen, eager to talk about the dance. Although Ferb could tell he had the hangover of all hangovers by simply looking at him, either he wasn't letting it bother him or he was simply ignoring it, akin to the way he was. "Morning, sleepy." Phineas smiled, with the familiar smirk Ferb saw every time he called him this. Ferb always used that as a greeting if he could for that very reason, but he also took the mood he said it in as a sign he didn't want to talk about what had happened between him and Gretchen. Phineas decided to open up with the statement that Isabella looked really cute, but before he had the chance to form the words, Ferb cut across. "So, you and Isabella are together now, huh?" Ferb noticed Phineas' involuntary shudder when told this, the same shudder he saw whenever Phineas had to admit he didn't know something. "Well, Ferb, I don't honestly know." was his sheepish reply, his tone of voice far quieter than was usual for him. Ferb, using his natural ability to sense emotions through actions, saw his embarrassment, and more importantly, his disappointment. "Well, did you ask her out?" was his calm reply, ensuring to not put any antagonising tone in his voice – upsetting him wouldn't be a smart move while he was in this state. Phineas pretended to not hear his question, and proceeded to put some bread into the toaster, setting it to low, as he liked it. Ferb repeated his question, and waited for Phineas' response. "...Yes." Phineas refused to dignify the question any more, walking into the lounge, and almost treading on Perry, as Ferb had done only several minutes earlier.

Ferb proceeded to follow, watching as Phineas took a seat on the couch, away from the lipstick marks. Ferb placed himself next to him, making sure he was as far away from the lipstick as possible without being too close to Phineas. They sat in silence for several minutes, only interrupted by the occasional swallowing or chewing sound. It wasn't long before Phineas broke the silence, which was like him – he was never happy unless he was talking. "So, how are you... and Gretchen?" Ferb froze, stunned. "Phineas, what do you mean?" Phineas let out a chuckle, which was an unfamiliar sound to Ferb, even know he had heard Phineas laugh many a time. He then realised why he was chuckling – he was chuckling at him! Phineas eventually calmed down, and put on a serious face, or at least, what he believed was a serious face. Ferb thought he was lucky he had a strong resolve, else he would have burst out laughing at his "serious face", as would many a person.

Phineas simply stared at Ferb, before revealing what he knew. "Dude, she likes you!" Ferb froze for a moment, with this statement having struck a chord within his mind, causing all the thoughts he had in his mind to be jumbled and scattered around. How could anyone like him – small, unfit, nerdy Ferb? Even a whole bunch of the people at school didn't like him, with them always stealing and then copying his homework. But with another flash of inspiration, similar to the way Phineas obtains his many creative ideas every day, he realised how Gretchen could like him – they were similar! Both were smart, detached, and exceptionally quiet, and now that he recalled, he could swear he had seen Gretchen with similar injuries to him when he was once particularly beat up on by the thugs. He shared this with Phineas, whose only reply was "Isabella said she's liked you for a long time." Ferb thought to himself. He couldn't be with Gretchen... could he? He decided to spend more time thinking about this later. "In any case, Phineas, we have a bigger problem." Phineas quickly shifted his gaze to Ferb, with all humour and faux-seriousness stripped from it. "Oh really?" was his reply, speaking in a cool tone. "Yeah, we need to fix you and Isabella up. I figure the first thing we need to do... is a lesson on _love. _And I know just who to talk to!" Phineas paused for a second, before he jumped up, uttering his trademark phrase - "_I know what we're gonna do today!"_


	2. Advice, huh?

**_AN: _**_So, I hope you enjoy this. I have the basic outline of the story written – which is why I'm writing so fast. As for the first four-or-so chapters, all I need to do is to go back and extend what I have already done, which is making my life a lot simpler. Don't expect speedy updates like this all the time, mind you. I've got A-Levels and stuff to do. And no, the content hasn't hit T level yet, but still... rated T for Triumph (Teen, really, but let me have my moment.) ~ Someone (Also PS: This is the longest chapter I have -ever- written, so enjoy it and please, please, **please review. **My ego requires it.)_

Phineas and Ferb were gliding along the smooth pavement, with their bikes remaining perfectly balanced. In a change from normal tradition, Ferb was leading the direction of the ride, as it was he who knew where they were going. Ferb turned his head, noticing how the details of the houses and trees were nothing more than blurs at this speed, the downhill incline increasing their speed to it's limits. This was in a part of town Phineas had never been in before, while Ferb seemed to know exactly where they were going. As a result of this, Phineas was nervous of travelling at full speed, but sped up in order to get within speaking range of Ferb. "Hey, Ferb, where are we?" Ferb ignored Phineas' question, and instead sped off, picking up more speed as he travelled, pushing his bike as fast as it could go. Phineas started to pedal furiously – this is why he always went in front, as he had a difficult time keeping up with Ferb's speed, as did everyone. "Phineas! Come on!" Ferb's shout seemed farther away than it was, but even so, Phineas picked up his pace even further, tiring him out, and giving him the realisation that he really needed to exercise more. He saw Ferb slide into a skid in front of a house, with a skilful manner which simply screamed "showoff!" Following him, and trying to skid in a similar manner, he crashed into a nearby pole, with his bike remaining unharmed. With Ferb picking him up, he brushed himself down, wincing slightly as he felt his knees. "Aww man, that hurt!" was his only response to his crash, with his ego dented as well. Ferb merely chuckled, before walking towards the door. Quickly looking around, he gently tapped on the knocker, in the manner that only he could. A few seconds later, the door was opened.

A girl, dressed in some basic clothes, with her brown curly hair not yet adorned with a bow, as was her standard. Her T-shirt and skirt were plain, which was unlike her., normally opting for something with details on it. "Yes, Ferb?" was her greeting. "Morning Milly. Phineas needs some help." Milly promptly looked over Ferb's shoulder, looking at Phineas, almost trying to figure out why Phineas needed her. "Oh, what do you need?" Her tone was filled with curiosity – what could they need HER help for, she wasn't in any way special! "I need you... to... erm... teach him about _love." _Milly quickly ushered them into the house, with her face having turned into one of incredible excitement, which was a far cry to the look of polite indifference she previously possessed. Being led into a well furnished living room, she invited them to sit on a florescent pink sofa. "Hang on, I'll be back in a second." Phineas looked around the bright, and exceedingly pink room. Many photos occupied any free space – one with her and the Fireside Girls, one in what appeared to be her first uniform, and several involving her family "Man, this place is so girly!" Ferb stared at Phineas for a second, before simply sighing, shaking his head as he did so – he was expecting that comment, with Phineas being the way he is.

Milly flew into her room, scattering books and other objects, turning the rather haphazard mess on the floor into something akin to a health hazard. She quickly moved around, looking for a specific book she wanted, but in the mess which she called her room finding a specific book is impossible. Sighing, knowing explaining without it will be far more difficult, she gazed on her table. Lying there, neatly, with it's sides perpendicular to the table edges, was the book she was looking for – almost like it had been placed by some otherworldly power for her to find. Rushing over, causing yet more books to be sent flying, she grabbed it, noticing the title and confirming that yes, this was the book she needed. After hearing Phineas' exclamation downstairs - "Man, this place is so girly!" - she realised leaving him downstairs may not have been the smartest idea... especially without her parents in, and his "If I don't like it, I'll change it" attitude. Descending the stairs, smiling with every double-step gap she crossed, her thoughts went to how this was going to work. Before she could dwell any longer on it, she saw Ferb simply shaking his head at Phineas, causing Milly to have to repress a chuckle.

"So, Phineas, what do you want to know?" Phineas paused for a moment. What did he really want to know – all sorts of questions bubbled through his mind, with the insides of his thoughts unknowingly resembling Ferb's at this present moment. "I guess... I want to know what love is." Milly flicked through her book, before deciding on a page, and handing it to Phineas gingerly, as if she was afraid of holding it. He took it, with a smile, and began to read, with his attention becoming almost completely undivided. While Phineas was engrossed in reading, Ferb walked over and sat next to Milly, working as best he could to ensure that it wasn't misconstrued. "Well, Milly... do you know if..." He paused, momentarily, wondering how to phrase what he really wanted to say. Realising (after Phineas had told him) the blunt approach worked for him, he decided to try it. Taking a deep breath, he continued."..._Gretchen likes me?" _Milly ignored him, knowing full well the answer to that question, having known for several years. When Ferb asked her again, she decided the time was now to tell him, as maintaining the secret was getting harder and harder for both her and the other Fireside Girls, who just wanted her to ask him out. "...Yeah, she does. I didn't tell you, though." Ferb's eyes lit up, in a manner which no one except Phineas had ever seen before, and Milly had one thought running through her mind, which was impressive for her - "Did I do the right thing?"

Phineas was reading the book, looking intently at the words, staring at them, as if a deeper look can provide a deeper understanding. "_Love is defined as an attraction to someone..." _He failed to understand - What -sort- of attraction? He knew the feelings he felt; like he wanted to be with her forever, or that he'd be devastated if she was gone. Or was it referring to the sexual attraction he felt, with his eyes never leaving her whenever she was dressed, wishing to see her in her more natural state. He continued to read, hoping that the rest of it will provide some sense."_People in love often find that they have a desire to be with the person forever...." _It was finally coming together, and with this new information found a new understanding of why... Isabella always came round to his house, and always helped with whatever his plan was, even if it was uninteresting, or simply something which many girls would not find an interest in. He would normally associate it with trying to get accomplishment patches, or whatever they call them, but is there a different reason?

He flicked forward a few chapters, until he found one that he found a serious interest in. "_The Guys Howto: First Dates"_ Realising that this will be coming far sooner than he could prepare for, he begun to read, almost sinking into the chair as all his attention was directed to the book. "_Many first dates are a nervous time for both guy and girl..." _"Man, they've got that one right." He glanced away from the book, curious as to the lack of any particular sort of noise, to find that Milly had vanished. "Hey Ferb, where did Milly go?" Ferb just stared at Phineas, with a "You don't need to know" look, which always seemed to give Phineas the creeps. "Fine, don't tell me then." With this, he returned to his book, which he provided with his undivided attention. Milly's voice booming from the stairs redirected it, and he gave a start as he put the book down to listen. "Phineas, Ferb, Your gonna have to go – I need to be somewhere. Phineas, you can take the book with you." Phineas was smiling – he would make sure he read this at home later, and for now left content.

Back on the bikes, Ferb had slowed down so Phineas could keep up without over-exerting himself. "So, Phineas, did that help?" Phineas merely nodded, with a gleeful smile across his face, along with the unique twinkle in his eye he has whenever he has an idea. He wanted to voice his idea to Ferb, but felt that he may think it's not wise, or even a bit mushy. "Ferb... I want to take Isabella out on a date." Ferb just smiled, thinking to himself, as if planning. "Well... It's about time." was his main response to this, which Phineas merely ignored. Ferb already had an awesome idea planned - he'd need Phineas to keep Isabella busy for a while of course, and we was counting on the fact that the Fireside Girls always had at least one person on the PC. He began to speak, with his British voice punctuating the air. "Phineas, you are going to go spend time with Isabella today. Just Isabella. No one else, got it?" Phineas nodded his agreement. "Why, though?" was his reply to the statement, with curiosity thawing what he had intended to be an icy tone. "Just do it, I need some time." Phineas nodded, taking the left that would take him to Isabella's, and away from Ferb. They waved their goodbye, and parted, with Ferb finally able to pick up his speed and cycle like had wanted to for a while.

Isabella had just woken up. Glancing around her purple room, she noticed all the photos of her and Phineas she had adorned on the walls. At least she knew how he felt about her now – she didn't have to hide it any more. With a sigh of happiness, she forced herself out of bed, repressing the urge to go back to sleep, to have just a couple more hours of glee. After climbing out of bed, the first thing she decided to do was check her mobile. Normally, she wouldn't do that until she was well and truly awake, but she had a feeling she needed to check them – a premonition something important may have been sent. She found she had two new messages – one from Phineas, and one from Milly. She decided to read Milly's message first – she expected the one from Phineas to be about what big plan he and Ferb had done that day without her, while she was sleeping. Milly's text was short. "_Ferb knows. Milly." _She sighed – but that might make her life with Gretchen easier, in any case. She scrolled to Phineas' message next, and opened that in a similar way, expecting a bog-standard message. After reading it's contents, she gasped, with happiness masking any shock she may have had. "_Isa, on my way over, just me. Phineas"_ She began to rush around in a frantic hurry to prepare herself, making sure she looked the best she could, given the time she had, as well as attempting to clean the pit she called her bedroom.

Ferb enjoyed riding his bike. The solitude it gave him allowed for plenty of thinking without interruption, and the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair was one he would never grow tired of, no matter how often or for what reasons he felt it. He and Ferb had recently come into a bit of money, with each brother taking half of it – which left them with a substantial sum. He checked his pockets, before realising he had both left his wallet at home and that getting it out while going incredibly fast on his bike was a bad idea anyway, as he was liable to lose it or have it fly out of his hand. Pulling into the all-too familiar garden, he found a note from Linda on the door, taped up in a hurry. It seemed to have been there a while – they must have missed it when they left the house.

"_Hey boys, I'm off out for the day. Key is under the "rock" - Mom x."_

Ferb leaned his bike up against the tree, locking it, hearing his large padlock click shut. He liked this padlock – it was large, bulky, and had never failed him yet. After trying to remember which rock the key was under, he sighed and picked one up at random. Luckily for him, that rock was the hollow rock which they kept the emergency key, designed for preventing lock outs. Unlocking the door, he let himself into the pristine kitchen, with the only sign of change being Phineas' bowl on the side – he never did get used to cleaning up. It felt weird, being in the house alone, but it was a good type of weird, a feeling he could possibly get used to – it allowed him to be himself, where you weren't a freak if you didn't speak. He wondered if there was anyone he could possibly want with him... at the minute, no one. He needed to think, to plan, and most importantly, to sort out the jumble of thoughts and memories he had residing in his mind. He began to move upstairs, before realising none of them had noted Perry's disappearance – which had become a normal tradition for them, said as often (if not more often) than "I know what we're gonna do today." Ferb chuckled, noticing that they each seemed to have a catchphrase... except him, of course. But there wasn't the time to worry about that, let alone think about it, as the time he did have was precious. He felt his mobile vibrate, the rhythmic pulses of it alerting him that he had a text message. It came from a number he had never seen before.

"_Hey, how are you? I'm free at the moment... wanna come round? Gretchen."_

This was a surprise for Ferb. I mean, he had told Milly to pass on his number, but having her act upon it this quickly was absurd – not even he was expecting Milly to work this fast. He continued walking into his bedroom,noticing both the mess that had been there earlier, as well as the additional mess Phineas had left the room with. Piling the clothes that remained on the floor into the washing basket, he sat down and turned on the computer, feeling the click of the power switch. Watching it go through it's agonizingly slow boot sequence, he debated on who he should focus on first: Him and Gretchen, or Phineas and Isabella. Realising the many things his brother has done for him on many an occasion, including making him feel accepted, he decided to help his brother out first – he deserved it, after all. He gazed up, staring at the photos that adorned the wall – some of Phineas, some of him, and some of the three of them with Candace. One particular photo caught his eye, however – it was the entire group of them, back when they were younger. He reflected on how they had all changed – some had matured, some had gone through personality changes, and he himself had become far more quiet. He heard this PC make a noise, alerting him to the fact that it had turned on. Entering his username, he thought back to his password. "Of course... England." He proceeded to log in.

_Username: Ferb_

_Password: *******_

Phineas waited outside Isabella's house for what had to have been at least 10 minutes. He hadn't knocked yet, trying to maintain his composure, trying to be seen as 'cool' and 'slick', but ultimately failing. He eventually realised this was futile, and knocked on the door as he had done many a time before, with a rhythmic tap that reminded him of his once famous song. Isabella answered, and he was lost for words, which had been a first for him – he always had some comment to use when faced with any situation – be it time travel, a bully, or even his parents. Instead of her normal purple attire, she had put on one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen, shimmering in the light, with a strange effect to it which captivated his often one-track mind. Isabella just blushed as she noticed Phineas' expression of pure awe, with his eyes barely moving as he gazed at her. Phineas, realising he is simply staring at her, and that he is doing it in an incredibly awkward fashion, quickly snaps himself back to normal. "Hey." Isabella wasted no time on inviting him in, stating that "my parents are out, off shopping or something." Phineas smiled with relief – dealing with the parents is something he didn't want to try – although he had seen Isabella's mother many-a-time, he had never dealt with her while in a relationship with her daughter before.

Ferb was moving through his PC with incredible speed, with the skill of someone who has been using them for a large portion of his life, knowing exactly where to click and when in order to do what he needed to do. Opening his contacts list, embedded into MSN, he scrolled until he found some of the names he was looking for. Clicking on several of them, he invited them into a multi-user conversation. Waiting for his slow internet to kick in, he noticed their names. How suitable they were.

_**Loading...**_

_**Loading...**_

Ferb was getting tired of waiting. "One of these days, I will fix this thing! It takes forever to do anything!" He sighed, and kept watching, slowly tapping his fingers in an recognisable tune. "I wonder where that's from..."

_**Loading...**_

_**Loaded!**_

_**Giant Paintbrush has entered the chat.**_

_**Blondy has entered the chat.**_

_**Purple Tree has entered the chat.**_

Giant Paintbrush: Huh?

_**Red Stripe has entered the chat.**_

_**Curb Hitter has entered the chat.**_

Purple Tree: Hey, guys.

Blondy: Hey

Curb Hitter: what do you want?

Purple Tree: I need some help. I want to do something for Phineas and Isabella.

Blondy: :D!

Purple Tree: I was thinking a romantic date – without Phineas' help, of course. We all know what happened last time.

Giant Paintbrush: Sounds good, count me in. I'll be back in 5.

_**Giant Paintbrush is Away.**_

Blondy: I'll help out as well, if I can.

_**Red Stripe has disconnected.  
Red Stripe has reconnected.**_

Red Stripe: Stupid internet... what did I miss?

Purple Tree: I was thinking of doing a romantic date for Phineas and Isabella.

Red Stripe: Sure, sounds fun.

Curb Hitter Is that all? I've got better things to do...  
_**Curb Hitter has disconnected.**_

Purple Tree: Well, he isn't helping. Meet me in my back yard in about... 10 minutes?

Red Stripe: Me & Blondy might be a little later, we need to get ready.

Purple Tree: How long can it honestly take to get ready?

_**Blondy has disconnected.**_

_**Red Stripe has disconnected.**_

Purple Tree: See you soon, Paintbrush.  
_**Purple Tree has disconnected.**_

Ferb looked up from his monitor, staring out the window, looking onto the front garden. 10 minutes to go until preparations begun. Rising out of his chair, he quickly gathered some blueprint paper, as well as some of the special pens he and Phineas used for it, and rushed into the garden. As he walked out, the intense heat hit him, and without the wind to mitigate it, which he had when he was on the bike, it was a lot hotter. "Sometimes, dressing like this sucks." He debated changing his clothes, before realising he really did not have the time – they would be here soon, and with the state of their room, finding anything in a timely manner would be impossible. Sighing with defeat, he walked towards the cool shade of the tree. He sat under it in his normal spot, laying his back up against the trunk. Pulling the black marker pen, he slowly etched a name onto the blueprint paper.

_**Project Double**_

Contrary to what was said, Adyson and Katie arrived first, having forgone their uniform's, instead choosing to dress in their casual clothing. He also noted that they had brought Holly along for the ride, in order for her to be of some assistance – or was it so she wasn't left out? He was also relieved that the three of them had the tact to not invite Gretchen to come with them – if they did that, the second part of his plan would be ruined. He then thought of something – it was pure luck that they didn't invite Gretchen! "Hey, Ferb." Adyson was speaking first, with her dormant leadership taking the spotlight, as it did whenever Isabella wasn't present, with her head moving slightly as she spoke. He smiled – it was always her style. It was no wonder she was the deputy troop leader – there to fill in when Isabella wasn't around. Unfortunately for Adyson, however, Isabella was _always _around, willing to help or at least guide even if she is sick. Ferb simply waved back, as speaking aloud wasn't his style. They sat near him, watching him draw onto the blueprint paper. As they did, realisation of what he was planning began to set in. After several minutes, Django walked in. "Sorry I'm late." They all waved, with Holly adding a friendly remark. "It's girls who are supposed to take ages, not guys!" He laughed, and joined them, sitting gingerly down. Ferb just looked for a second, before he realised he had sat away from the girls. "Why did he do that...?" was his remark on this, before continuing on with the blueprint.

Gretchen was lounging by the pool, in a vain attempt to relax. Her outer appearance and attitude suggested that she was simply relaxing, but she was poring over her mind. When Milly had sent her the text, she felt a massive range of emotions, with disbelief crowning them all in intensity. When Isabella comfirmed it, her internal rage flew out into the open, threatening to tear apart anything that stood in her way - they broke her trust! "_Ferb knows. Milly." _"_Milly sent it me as well... Isa." _After letting her rage fester for a few moments, threatening to overwhelm her, she realised this may not be a bad thing. Reminding herself to ask Milly what had happened – she did deserve an explanation after all, she decided to go for a swim, but not before inviting Ferb over to hers with a simple text message – from the number Milly had included. Now, swimming in the back garden, with the pool water warm from the sun, she wondered why Ferb hadn't arrived, or indeed, why she hadn't even got a reply. Feeling extremely rejected, she continued on her lane-swimming. She had even put on her bikini, an act which made her extremely uncomfortable normally – she was shy of herself, and her small body, and jealous of the other girls. Even Adyson, although she would never admit to having a nice body – she knew most of the boys cooed over her. And some other girls as well, her thoughts drifting onto one girl in particular.

Reaching out of the pool, she saw Ginger waving goodbye to Stacy, the car slowly pulling away. She recognised Mrs. Hirano, in her white labcoat as always – she was always ready to do any doctors work she needed. She climbed out of the pool and wrapped her towel around herself, ensuring her bikini was hidden from any passers-by, before calling her over. Ginger, jumping in surprise as she did whenever anything startled her, smiled back at her, and began her walk towards Gretchen, with her eyes enviously moving towards the pool. "Hey, you didn't tell me you were going to have a swim today, I'd have brought my swimsuit." Gretchen chuckled at Ginger's greeting. "It's nice to see you, too. Where are they off to?" Ginger simply sighed, with the look of defeat on her face. "Mom's gotta go to a doctors convention, and Stacy is not happy about having to go along."She had obviously attempted to get Stacy to stay at home for whatever reason she could – they were close. Gretchen's mind drifted to Ginger being alone at the house, which caused her to exclaim, with an edge of shock combing her voice. "Who's staying with you?!" Ginger raised her hand up, as if to dismiss her worry. "Don't worry, my aunt's coming soon. I'm fine." Gretchen looked around, and saw the pool, looking inviting – both to her and to Ginger. "Don't suppose you want a swim, do you?" Ginger's eyes lit up – she loved swimming, and was far better than she was at it. "I'd love one – back in a flash!" with the end of the sentence in a raised voice, as her distance away from Gretchen increased, her legs pounding the pavement as she ran faster and faster. Gretchen's face broke out into a smile, with her teeth reflecting the light – today would be good after all.


	3. Supplies, Trials, and Hidden Assistance

_**AN: **Cheers to Roy42 for the compliments, and cheers for you for reading. THIS is where the content starts to move into the T category, so be warned. I would like reviews, and this is one of the shorter chapters I'm afraid – but by my standards it's still incredibly long. (PS: Sorry for the long chapter name). ~ Someone_

Perry was down in his lair, ready as usual to receive his mission, armed with the knowledge that he would be doing a good deed no matter what he did that day. "_Good morning, Agent P." _He saluted, showing his respect for his commanding officer, Major Monogram – but it was also a part of reflex, with his voice always commanding a salute in him, no matter for what reasons they spoke. "_We have some good news. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has called in sick today, so you can finally have a day off." _Perry's eyes opened wide, almost with sheer disbelief – he had wanted a day off for so long, could he actually be getting one? "_He did say if you needed him however you could g-" _Major Monogram's voice trailed off, noticing Perry was no longer in his chair, but was quickly running towards his tube, which would take him back up to his bed – the one place he wanted to be. His warm precious bed, the one place he enjoyed being the most, as was partly needed to keep up his appearance as a "platypus that doesn't do much." The only thing he would rather be doing is sleeping with his owners, curled up against their legs. Even Isabella, whom he considered an owner just as much as Phineas, Ferb, or any of the others – she spent enough time around him.

All of a sudden, his wrist watch vibrated. Pulling his fur back, he saw the the Wifi was in use, for a fairly low-capacity reason. Shrugging it off, he remembered, with a sigh, one of the contractual agreements of working for the Agency – one of many contractual agreements. "_You must intercept and ensure all network traffic is unrelated to your existence as an Agent. Failure to do so will result in termination." _He sighed, with his Platypus noise seeming slightly downtrodden. He hated to snoop on his owners, who never seemingly did anything bad – if anything, they only ever tried to do good deeds, and help others. He set it to check for outgoing information, and waited, as messages appeared to his screen. It was Ferb, apparently, using MSN.

_**Purple Tree I need some help. I want to do something for Phineas and Isabella.**_

_**Purple Tree I was thinking a romantic date – without Phineas' help, of course. We all know what happened last time.**_

Perry closed the link, snapping his watch shut with a forceful click. He could tell it wasn't about him. He thought back to both Phineas and Isabella, and the boys ignorance. If he could speak, he would have forcibly told Phineas about Isabella's feelings for him years and years ago. But no, all he could was chatter, and that never meant anything – to them, anyway. He then promptly slapped himself, understanding dawning on him in a flash – he had the perfect person who could help with telling Isabella! His thoughts reeled through his head – surely it would be a better idea to tell Isabella about Phineas just being ignorant first, rather than tell Phineas about Isabella's feelings – it was all complex, this, as if he got it wrong all hell could break loose.

Then it hit him – he'd simply help Ferb, who seemed to have the right idea about things – getting them together naturally, but by hurrying the process up. He quickly walked into the garden, his eye level causing him to miss who was speaking. "We're on it, Ferb! Come on girls!" He saw three pairs of obviously female legs leave the garden, with their brown skirts indicating that they were Fireside Girls – although it was impossible to tell which Fireside Girl was which. He saw another boy, with summer shorts on, began to rise up and speak – they had a surfer-flower pattern on them. "Right, I'll go gather everyone else." He seemingly followed them, taking the same route as the girls did away. Ferb got up, and spoke to himself. "Time to change my clothes, for once. Oh, there you are, Perry." He felt himself being lifted up, a hand supporting his body in just the right place, and was able to catch a glimpse of one of the Fireside Girls' heads. The bright blonde, bobbing along with a spring in her step – as if she was happy to be doing what she was doing.

He was being carried back into the house, knowing full well where he was going. He felt has watch vibrate once again, on the cellular network. He wondered what it could be – either Ferb was about to receive a phone call or a text message. His hunch was right – within seconds, his phone began it's rythmic vibrations indicating a text. He felt himself get placed gently upon the ground, with his bottom half being placed first, so he had to feign struggling to be on two feet, while Ferb began to read his text aloud – which seemed odd, to Perry, as his voice was normally accompanied by either a classic statement or a witty remark. "_Why didn't you come over, or even reply! Gretchen :-(" _Ferb sighed. Perry quickly scuttled off, back into his lair. He had a few calls to make... and a few **massive **favours to call in.

**RING RING.**

**RING R- **"Hello?"

Major Monogram's voice rang through the hidden lair, under the house. Perry was simply sitting in his chair, with a happy smile on his face. He had a notebook in his hands. "Oh, it's you, Agent P. What do you need?" Perry, having gotten his superiors attention, began to write. All that could be heard for a few moments was the gentle jostling of pen on paper, with the occasional pause to look at the picture he was drawing. When he revealed it, Major Monogram looked shocked, and slightly apprehensive. "Are you sure, Perry? We'd have to pull some big strings for this one." Perry merely nodded – he couldn't be refused, as his right to these 'favours' were part of his contract, as a bonus. "Very well. We'll authorise it. Get Doofenshmirtz and be quick!" He walked off, with his grumbles rumbling through the intercom. "Stupid Perry, giving me a whole ton of work to do..." Perry just chattered to himself, before fetching his hoverjet, a smile crossing his face. Second stop; Doofenshmirtz's place.

Ferb had made his way upstairs, avoiding the mess in their room, promising to clean it up at some point. After realising they had taken all the roles he had set for them, he actually had nothing to do – and as his brother had once very rightly said - "_boredom is something up with which I will not put!"_ He found another text buzz through on his phone – that rhythmic pulse was getting old, but it was memorable, in any case. "_Spend some time with Gretchen... please? Adyson." _He threw on some different clothing, finding a spare pair of jeans which he thought he had misplaced, along with a plain t-shirt, in a plain contrast to his normal outfit. After preparing himself, re-deodorizing, and of course borrowing some of his father's cologne, we was set to go. He quickly fired off a single text before leaving, typing it out far slower than would be expected from him.

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world, Gretchen. Ferb."_

Ferb realised it would take him a long while to cycle to Gretchen's – not only was it on the other side of town, but he didn't even know where it was exactly. He had a vague idea, which would get him there, but not the exact address. Acknowledging this, he debated telling Gretchen he was going to be late – if he bomed it, he could make it in a reasonable amount of time. Deciding to call ahead, in order to have a backup against a disaster, such as the bike falling apart, he began to scroll through his phonebook. The recently added entry for Gretchen was near the top, after Ferb had reordered it. The only person she was below was Phineas. After selecting the call, he held it up to his ear. It rang a few times, before it was finally picked up. "_Hello?" _Ferb sighed – speaking to her would be harder than he thought – he had the urge to simply shut the line and bomb it. He took a deep breath, before speaking. "Hey Gretchen. Listen, I may be a little late." He heard a slight chuckle from the other end of the line. "Don't worry, just make sure you come along!" After smiling, and promising he would, he closed the call. Walking into the garden, he spotted his bike, still propped up against the wall. He then nearly dropped his phone when he saw it.

He simply stared. In place of where his normal push-bike would be, stood a fully fledged motorcycle, with a sportish design. He noticed the colours of the bike, before smiling – it matched his colours, but blended in a way he hadn't ever thought possible. He went closer, examining it, trying to absorb it's intricate detail – it had been perfectly crafted. "Woah... whoever did this knows his stuff." Everything had been added – from additional exhaust tubes to what appeared to be a turbo. Deciding this would the perfect way of getting to Gretchen's, he leant over the seat. He noticed some things laying on the seat, aligned almost perfectly. "A helmet and the keys, huh?" Adding these to his person, he climbed on and started the bike. Moving off with a satisfying noise, with the engine making a noise akin to a much larger bike, he performed an expert lean, before moving onto the road. He seemed to have a perfect skill on the bike – an innate ability, if you will. "Next stop, Gretchen's!"

From behind a tree, Agent P and Doofenshmirtz were smiling, using the grin they always had when something had gone right for either of them. They had done one thing... and Doofenshmirtz had summed up the situation nicely, with one of his one-liners he often used. "Now, we make sure it STAYS like this!" With a quiet cackle, he teleported away – although he had called in sick, he had still built a device – the Teleportinator. Perry didn't know what his plans were, but he had made him swear on an oath that he would do all he could to make sure it goes well – he just hoped Evildoers had standards.

Perry, content with his good deed for the day, skulked off to his bed – which was more inviting than ever. He had some sleep he needed to catch up on.

Phineas was sitting in Isabella's bedroom. He felt uncomfortable – being in someone else's bedroom wasn't a new experience for him, but being in a _girls _was, and when this girl is in love with you it only ever adds to the tension. "Well... it's very purple." Isabella grinned. "I have a lot of things that are purple." She finished that sentence with a wink, implying a sexual innuendo – one portion of Phineas' wit that had been unexplored. Phineas felt himself get more and more uncomfortable with every passing second – he wasn't used to this type of interaction, especially not with her. He shut his eyes for merely a few seconds, willing the tension to simply drain away, but when he opened them, he found Isabella rushing towards him in an embrace. As she leapt into his arms, which he had hastily extended, he was thrown backwards onto the bed, with their lips colliding.

Isabella was blushing, fiercer than any time before. She had never even dreamt about going this far with Phineas, and now here she was with the perfect time – she was ready, and she could tell her was. She noticed Phineas' shyness, and wondered why on earth he was, with all manner of reasons rushing through her head. Deciding to take the first step, she pulled away from Phineas, before removing her dress – revealing both the undergarments and a large portion of her body. Phineas' eyes simply opened wide, as if to take in the entirety of the sight – with a twinkle of disbelief in there, as if he believed that _"this can't be _happening...". Isabella looked down, noticing the beginning of a bulge appear, knowing full well what that implied. "Phineas... finds me attractive?" She began to blush harder – her face reaching shades of scarlet not even known to the artists, before jumping back onto him, ensuring their lips collided once more.

Phineas was confused beyond belief, with no idea how to react to the situation. He tried to awkwardly kiss back, with Isabella sensing his inexperience. She increased the force of the kiss, trying to teach Phineas – in a way that was proving effective. She pulled away, gasping for breath, but with a sense of desperation – as if she didn't want to pull away at all. She looked straight at Phineas, who suddenly became alarmed. Her eyes were showing desire, of a type he had never seen before – of a type he had only ever seen once.

"_This... will be interesting."_

Ferb was beginning to have a hard time keeping the bike in check. It wasn't the fact he was falling off, or that it was going stupidly quick, with all manner of scenery becoming smudges on the sides – it was that he was _really good on it, _and was resisting the urge to show off and prove his skills. When he finally reached Gretchen's neighbourhood, he sent her a message. "_Listen for the bike... Ferb." _He hoped this would leave Gretchen confused but expectant, as he pulled towards her house, noting the responsiveness of the new bike – it was like it was responding to thoughts than any physical actions.

Gretchen was standing with Ginger, waiting for Ferb. They had been hearing the large engine noise for a long while now, and it was only getting louder – but in an uneven manner, as if the rider wasn't taking a straight route towards them. Suddenly, they see the bike they had supposedly been hearing pull into the road, leaving black tyre marks on the tarmac as it skids across. The rider was dressed in typical rider attire – Jeans, T-Shirt and the like. The only defining thing they could see about him at that moment was a full head of _Green _hair – an uncommon trait for anyone to have. An arm rose, with the helmet obscuring the face – but if they had seen through the helmet, the protruding nose would have been clearly visible. Gretchen only looked for a moment before she realised who was on the motorcycle. "OHMYGOD, Ginger, It's Ferb!" Ginger just opened her mouth, in a perfect comical "O", shock masking any over feelings she may have been feeling. After a couple of seconds, the bike pulls up towards the side of the house, with the skid leaving black marks across the tarmac again, with the tyre tread looking almost unique. The rider stepped off, and removed his helmet, revealing his extended nose, and the real extent of his hair. "Hey Gretchen, you called?"

Ferb walked over to Gretchen, giving her a hug – but ensuring it was a friendly hug, not wanting to reveal any hints of attraction until he needed to. "Hey, what's with the bikini?" Gretchen blushed – Ferb did notice! What else would he say on it? Should she ask him what he thinks, or should she not? Before Gretchen had a chance to form any sort of idea on what to do, Ferb answered her unspoken question, as if he had been reading her mind. "It looks very good on you, I must say." Ferb just smiled, with a slight blush forming across his face – embarrassment of seeing her in that manner, perhaps? Gretchen took his comment on board, and then noticed his blush – she was confused as to why he was blushing, but decided against vocalising that. They waited in silence for a few moments, before Ferb coughed, and began to speak. "So... want a ride?" The smile that crossed Gretchen's face was huge, and Ferb smiled inwardly at her happiness – keeping his own expression calm, however, to ensure no hints were dropped. "Sure!" Ferb had one last thing to say. "I'd suggest you put on some more sturdy clothes." She ran off, in a hurry. He just looked at Ginger, before revealing he knew. "I know she likes me..."

Gretchen was sprinting up the stairs, jumping as many as she could at a time, each landing being accompanied with a satisfying "thump!". After jumping too far, and landing in a heap on the landing, she rushed to her room, massaging her arm. Quickly pulling her cupboard open, she noticed something she had only ever worn once – she had only ever needed to wear it once.

"_Whee! Dad, this is awesome!" Gretchen was on the back of her fathers motorbike, going along the highway at a simply insane speed, scenery becoming almost invisible, and most insignificant. "FASTER!" She was treating it like a game, with her dad laughing away. They slowed, and began the long ride home._

She pulled out a pristine pair of biking leathers. Sliding them on, she noticed how they wrapped to her skin, accentuating her body. She just hoped Ferb would approve – his opinion held a lot of weight, even if he didn't know. Beginning to take the walk out of her room, she paused to look at herself in the mirror. Her father, a staunch supporter of her role in the Fireside Girls, had got it specifically coloured. With the orange against the brown, it fitted her general style perfectly – it almost matched her uniform perfectly, with an orange stripe which mimicked the Fireside Sash perfectly. She bounded down the stairs as fast she could, ensuring she didn't overstep or crash, before bursting into the garden, where Ferb was chatting idly to Ginger.

"...so yeah, I do." He noticed Gretchen, and moved to look at her, stopping abruptly. "...Hey Gretchen." His face resembled what Ginger's did only a few moments ago, with him regaining his composure far faster then she did – she knew he was used to shock, with Phineas' ideas often surprising him. "So... wanna ride?" He saddled himself onto the bike, and waited as Gretchen climbed onto it behind him. Noticing her nervousness, and her general unease, he smiled. "Don't worry, hold on to me... you'll be fine." With her grip on him, he felt he could do anything – including ride this bike the best he could! Revving the throttle, they rode off, accelerating at a disquieting pace.


	4. You Did WHAT!

_**AN: **Shorter chapter, cut me some slack. I have a feeling I rushed waay too much with Phineas & Isabella, so I wont make that mistake with Ferb & Gretchen. In any case, I honestly just wanted them out the way – they're the secondary couple, and so I could forward the plot a bit more. In either case, read, review, and if you don't I swear to god I will hunt you down. No pressure._

_~ Someone (but you can call me Luke ;)_

_(PS: DEAR - SUPPORT ANGLE BRACKETS KTHX)_

_

* * *

_

Ferb was taking a tour of the main road, with Gretchen clinging on for dear life, with everything blurring past them. They had long ago stopped trying to talk to each other – the sound of the wind was drowning almost everything else, and shouting was a futile effort. Ferb, through his hands free kit in his helmet, heard his phone ring, with the helmet cutting out enough of the wind to make answering worthwhile. "Accept." The voice recognition kicked in an answered the phone.

"_Yeah, Ferb?" _Ferb smiled to himself, but noted his voice. It was half happiness... half worry. Ferb instantly knew something was wrong. "_Yeah Phineas, what's up?" _The reply was something he did NOT expect to hear from Phineas – especially at this current time, or at all ever – the information wasn't generally something you shared with someone so soon. "_I may have gone further than I'd intended... if you get my drift." _He cut the kit for a second, before shouting at the top of his lungs, in an attempt to be heard - "Hold on, Gretchen!" Gretchen's grip tightened, and Ferb, realising she had heard, slowed the bike, turning slightly in order to maintain his balance, before pulling into a nearby layby. Dismounting from the bike, telling Gretchen to remain where she was, he continued to speak to Phineas. "_You. Did. WHAT!?" _Phineas mumbled a reply, almost incoherent, and Ferb nearly screamed. After a few shouts laden with profanity, which were clearly audible to Gretchen even through his helmet, he calmed himself down. "_Right then, Phin. Don't panic... you'll be fine. Please tell me you DID use one." _After hearing Phineas reply in the affirmitive, he calmed down even further. "_You'll be okay. Spend some more time with her, and for the love of god do not tell her you called me. Ciao."_

"Who was that, Ferb?" Gretchen had walked over, and was obviously inquiring to the reason as to why he was shouting profanity at the utter top of his lungs. "Just Phineas." She chuckled. "What happened?" Ferb sighed, and looked at her. After debating for a few moments, he simply decided to tell the truth – placing a huge amount of trust in her. "He went a bit too far with Isabella." Gretchen gasped, with her hair rising up with her, almost in a cliché manner. "How far is TOO far?!" Ferb sighed with defeat – she simply did not get it. "...all the way."

Ferb, ignoring Gretchen's cries for more information with a seeming aura of coldness around him, simply slotted his helmet back on, and remounted the bike. Gretchen, sensing the urgency, climbed back behind him, her grip tightening around his chest, almost too tightly, as if she wanted to cling forever. Before he moved off, he asked Gretchen one final question. "Gretchen, how 'developed' is Isabella, if you catch my meaning?" Gretchen's face look appalled. "How dare you ask me that!" She looked horrified, and Ferb swallowed – he'd have to do damage control. "Well, this is for Phineas' benefit, and I'm not exactly going to tell anyone." "Yeah, she started them. Did he use one?" Ferb chuckled – Phineas would be fine. "Yeah, he did." Gretchen sighed in relief, obviously for Isabella. "Well, come on then, we have some errands. Well... I have some errands, you need to go home for a bit." Gretchen simply smiled – she had a fun day out, she reasoned – and Ferb's obviously doing something important.

Ginger signed onto her PC, quickly firing up her contacts list. Her new computer, equipped with every top-of-the-line piece of equipment purchasable, was quietly humming away. Her aunt, downstairs, was busy making some form of dinner – the clattering and smashing sounds made her sound busy, in any case. After finding the person she was inquiring for, she quickly started to message, with her fast typing speeds helping her out – touch typing was a blessing for her.

_**To: Milly Bellwood - .uk**_

_**From: Ginger Hirano - **___

_**Subject: So, uh.**_

_**Body:**_

_Hey Milly, It's Ginger. Listen, how are you? We have a situation. I've just found out from Isabella she's "done something" with Phineas, if you can catch my meaning. In any case, we're lucky Phineas knows his principles! But that isn't the problem – Ferb's got a plan, according to Adyson. Do you know anything about it?_

Ginger finished up and sent her email away, leaving her PC on so she could receive the reply, the hum having an almost calming effect. Moving to the ground floor, she jumped onto the couch, grabbing the TV remote placed conveniently near. She flicked through the channels, before deciding on the news – nothing else was on that was worth any time watching. Hearing a few stories, some including Phineas and Ferb's escapades, brought several memories forward. While reminiscing on previous times, she heard a jingle from upstairs which brought her back to reality. "Great, she replied!" Bounding up the stairs in order to read it, jumping many at a time, she tripped over the top step, and fell onto her face. "Sonofa- ow." Picking herself back up, gingerly feeling her legs – they were bruised. Ignoring this, she navigated towards her PC, checking her messages. While waiting for them to load, she gently felt her face, feeling a spasm of pain near her neck – that landing had hurt her quite a bit. Noticing her messages have loaded, she turns, and opens the unread email, sighing as she wished Milly would simply get MSN already.

_**To: Ginger Hirano **_

_**From: Milly Bellwood .uk**_

_**Subject: RE: So, uh.**_

_**Body:**_

_OMG! REALLY?!! Woah! I know absolutly nothing about it! Well, apart from what you just told me. Keep me in the loop!_

Ginger sighed. She had been counting on Milly to know what was going on, and it was rare for her to have to be ask to be included in the information loop – she was normally the go-to girl for information on any sort of project or event that was going on. Sighing, she knew all she could do was wait for whatever happened to happen, and hope it all goes well. Closing down her email client, she opened up the Sims folder, and decided to play. "What shall I use to burn them this time – an oven or a fireplace?"

Ferb, having just dropped Gretchen back home, and parted by receiving another tight hug – which Ferb noted was almost uncomfortably tight, was blistering along, trying to figure out what to do. Phineas, in all of his wisdom, had done something incredibly stupid – he was his brother, and although he often respected his decisions, he really wanted to strangle him at this moment. Resisting the urge to slap his head, in a gesture only he really used in the area – the so called "facepalm", he realised he would need to speed up on his edge of the deal, as he was running late. As if by knowledge that he was thinking this, his phone began to ring, with his Caller ID picking it up as Adyson – she had obviously got a status report.

"_Hello?" _Ferb answered in a calm tone, with his helmet ensuring he could hear her perfectly. "_Hey Ferb, it's me. Listen, we've got the thing you asked for ready... Downtown Danville park, right?" _Ferb smiled – it was all going to plan – as it always did, when Phineas helped. Without his guidance though, he was sightly worried – but counted on the girls and Django to do the job. "_Yeah, that's the place." _He wasn't expecting what she said next. "_Hey Ferb... we set up a second table as well. There's a reason we didn't tell Gretchen what was going on." _Ferb almost crashed when he heard this, momentarily losing control of the bike – but quickly regained his composure. "_Wait, what?!" _Adyson was egear to reply. "_You may wanna call it "__**Project Quad**__" now!" _Ferb just smiled – it was going better than "to plan". _"Great work. See you soon."_ He cut the call after that, debating on his next course of action – and trying to calculate how long he would need to get ready, along with Phineas. He eventually decided on getting a suit – he'd need one, and he was already out as is.

Phineas was at home, alone – another new experience for him, as whenever he was about, Ferb normally was too. Unlike his brother, he detested the silence – he loved noise, he loved talking, and he especially loved being with people. However, given what he had just done, the silence was welcome to him. It gave him a chance to think, and to figure out what it meant – as well as what repercussions will be occuring from it. "I still cant believe it." Phineas sighed. He was lucky Ferb had the foresight to slip one of these in his pocket without him noticing – and in the meantime, he was lucky Ferb had the foresight to simply GUESS that might be happening. He had even left a note with it. "_You should'nt need this... but just in case. Don't tell Dad, it's one of his 'stock'." _Phineas made a mental note to thank Ferb deeply, as he may have saved his behind – and this time, getting grounded was not one of his worrying thoughts. His thoughts drifted towards Isabella, and what she was most likely feeling.

Isabella was lying on her bed. She had just had the most wonderful time – a new experience, sure, but a pleasant one. And Phineas... he was such a gentlemen! Ensuring she came first, and her needs were met before any of his own, even being sure to be as gentle as was needed. "Where did he learn that, I wonder.." Blushing at the thought, before realising the internet would probably be the number one place to learn it – "he is a boy, is he not?" She decided she needed a shower – she was hot, sweaty, and only half dressed. "I mean, I cant lie in my underwear all day..." Climbing up from her bed, she proceeded to walk the short walk to her bathroom, and began running a bath. "Hmm... why did I run a bath? Oh well"

_**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_

_**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_

_**Buz- "**__Hello?"_

Django was irritated. He had just been interrupted from his attempt to get one of the towns greatest chefs to cook for them – it had almost been a futile task, but he was on it with 110% of his effort. "_Yeah, what?!" _He noticed a chuckle, gently coming from the other side of the line. "_Woah, calm down! I just need to know how far your getting on." _As if by cue, the cook he was trying to canvas walked out, with a seemingly defeated look on his face. "Sorry, kid, but I'm all booked up tonight. I do have someone who can cook though." He paused for a second, before shouting into the back room. "_Charlene! Get over here!" _A small woman open through the double doors, with a normal figure and plain green top. "Yes?" "I need you to cook for this little boy tonight." Charlene looked around, before noticing Django. "Oh! " Django smiled. His bit was going to plan – or so he thought anyway. "Charlene" deliberated, the thought process going – did she want to cook for a 15-year-old boy? The words of her boss persuaded her, however. "I'll pay you double-time." Her eyes lit up, and her mouth formed three words - "I'll do it!"

Isabella had sunk into her bath, letting out a deep "Ahh" of pleasure as the hot water massaged her skin. "So, that was... good." She chuckled to herself, having had a full day as it is – it was only 1 in the afternoon! "I still have a full day of fun to do, could today be ANY better?" Reaching for the shampoo, the bathwater moving in a motion similar to her, a thought hit her. "...What if it broke?" She found her mind filled with a new sense of urgency – she quickly rushed shampooing, determined to get to the Pharmacy before it closed – which was 2, on a Saturday. "Ohgodohgodohgod!" She attempted to finish up washing, before panicking further and pausing, to regain her composure. "Calm Down, me. Get washed, Get dressed, you'll be fine. Just go to the doctors, and let him tell you." She proceeded to continue washing her hair, at a far slower pace than the rushed frenzy she had been in moments before.


	5. The Plan Revealed

**_AN (Extended Edition): Man, I'm getting lax. I guess I have reason for my obscenely long update schedule, mind. A-Levels kicking in, with a switch in courses not helping one bit. ¬¬. I hope this makes up for it, as it's longer than the previous chapter. I plan to address some reviews I get next time as well, so I'll try and update faster. Cheers for being patient. ~ Luke_**

Ferb had chosen his suit. A plain one, with a simple white shirt underneath the jacket. He had also taken the liberty of getting one for Phineas – a bright white one, but otherwise similar to his own, matching almost as well as their personalities. After making a note to take the money out of Phineas' wallet, he rode as fast as he could back home. During the trip, he flew by Gretchen's house, and noticed her in her bedroom, or at least where it appeared to be. The orange wallpaper, with the brown markings, indicated it was. As far as he could see, she was getting changed. He took a small look, before averting his eyes – he needed to concentrate, and not having any blood in his brain wouldn't help matters.

Phineas heard an engine pull into the house's driveway. Rousing himself from his comfortable seat on the couch, he walked over to the window to see who had arrived. He looked at the figure on the motorbike, and almost gasped when he realised it was Ferb. Rushing out to meet him, he was blocked in the doorway. "Phineas. Go hang this up." Ferb handed him what appeared to be a suit – bright white. "You'll need it later." Phineas decided to simply accept the strange turn of events, before heading upstairs to do as he was asked. Moments later, Ferb followed him, with a strange determination in his eyes, one that was never there during their many projects.

"What are you hunting for?" Ferb didn't answer, and instead pulled out a box, a green one. Phineas had seen the box many times before – Ferb's memory box. He knew it's contents, after stumbling across Ferb once looking inside it. He learned a lot about British traditions that day.

"_Hey Ferb. What you looking at?" Ferb did nothing, but proffered Phineas the box. Phineas peered inside, and noticed the contents were very basic. A small book, what appeared to be a photo album. A stack of folded up papers, and the key which had been used to lock the box. Phineas merely gazed, before Ferb took the box back, pulling out the Photo Album._

"Huh? The Memory Box? Why do you need that?" Ferb again ignored his question, instead opening it. After a short rummage, he procured a piece of paper, coloured blue, with the familiar checker pattern they had on every blueprint they have made so far. It's marking and crumpledness of the paper indicated it was old. Phineas' confusion was evident, from both his facial expression and his "huh?". Ferb merely unfolded the paper, revealing the plan – the plan he had secretly been working on for years, for when the time came.

_**Project Double**_

"Phineas, this is all for you." Phineas had looked at the blueprint, and the shock on his face was easily apparent – his mouth was gaping open, and he was staring intently. The blueprints detailed a very elaborate plan for what appeared to be a romantic evening – everything was included, down to the overnight accommodation at a hotel. "Ferb, you did this for me?" Ferb nodded, before sighing and adding a phrase. "No, I didn't. Take a look on the other side." Phineas obliged, flipping it over. His face quickly moved back into it's shocked look. The blueprint held two copies of the plan, but the reverse had one major difference which Phineas quickly exhibited both his surprise and his happiness over.

The plan was identical, except for the couple. For every reference of Phineas, there was now a reference to Ferb. This was even represented in the diagrams, with Ferb's crudely drawn self-portrait showing him. His gaze moved to where Isabella's name was in the plan. There was nothing, except a small equasion.

"_I don't know – Vanessa or Gretchen! ARGH!"_

Phineas quickly shook himself out of his shock. He needed to speak to Ferb – and quickly, due to the plans. "Ferb, explain." Ferb merely gestured for Phineas to sit down, before taking a deep breath. "Phineas, may I ask. How long have you been oblivious about Isabella's feelings?" Phineas thought back, before finally settling on an answer. "About... all my life, I guess." Ferb chuckled, before continuing on. "Now... how long do you think I've been oblivious about Vanessa's feelings... or lack thereof?" Phineas drifted into thought again, before settling on a similar answer. "Recently... you caught her with that boy a few weeks ago, right?" Ferb nodded. "Bingo. Now, how long do you think I've been oblivious about Gretchen's feelings?" Phineas had a sense of foreboding – he knew where this was leading. "...All your life." He didn't phrase it as a question this time, knowing full well that it was the answer.

"Bingo." Ferb's mouth moved into a smile, with the sides curling up in his familiar manner. "I prepared this for when you finally grew a brain and realised. That day is today." Phineas paused for a moment, absorbing the information. "What do we need to do." Ferb moved his gaze to his arm, and the watch he always wore. "It's 3 PM. We have three hours until we need to get ready, and four until we need to go get our girls." Phineas' looked towards his brother. "_Our _girls?" His face broke into a smile, with Phineas trying to repress laughter. Within seconds, both Phineas & Ferb were laughing intensely, tears rolling down their face. When they had calmed, Ferb continued. "Well, come on. We've got work to do."

Ferb bounded down the stairs, jumping the bottom six. His landing was badly judged, and he fell into a heap. "Damn it." Phineas smiled, before executing the same jump perfectly, landing in a kneeling position. "Hey, don't hate me for it." Ferb sighed, knowing full well he would never be able to do that. "I hope you don't mind me driving?" Phineas shifted his gaze. "Driving?" Ferb chuckled, realising Phineas didn't know about the motorbike incident yet. "Come on, I'll show you. It's quite a sight."

Phineas' was struck dumb. He simply had no responses to what he was seeing. "Bu-butbut... how!?" The thought of Ferb receiving a random motorbike – without either his construction of it or even his knowledge of it striking a chord in his mind. "Come on, Phineas." He shook his head, freeing his thoughts. "Hang on. I need to comprehend." Ferb laughed, before moving over to check the bike to ensure it was safe.

Isabella was sprinting. Her previous resolve of keeping calm had flown out the window when she had realised the time. As she was unable to use the local pharmacy, she would have to travel into town – a long walk for anyone. She ran past Phineas & Ferb's house, noticing the pair of them in the garden. Her mind clicked into overdrive, and she ran towards them, with anxiety making her mind block out the fact that a motorbike was present as well. "Phineas!" His face moved, shock snapping him out from his contemplation. "Yes?" Isabella ran towards him, panting for breath. "Can I... borrow... some bus... fare." She was breathing heavily as she said this, shortening her phrases. "Sure, here you go." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a plain wallet. "$10 do you?" She smiled. "That would be plenty." He handed over a pristine $10 note, before chuckling. "Have fun." She chuckled, before sprinting off to the bus stop.

Ferb looked up from the bike. As far as could tell, it was safe to use, if a bit low on gas. "Come on, Phineas." Phineas, having just placed his wallet back in his pocket, climbed on the back. He put his arms around Ferb's waist, before commenting. "No, this does not make me gay." Ferb chuckled. "Dude, I think we both know you aren't gay." With this, he pulled on the throttle, moving off. They passed Isabella, waiting for the bus, sitting in the shelter. It was cracked and broken, and had been blatantly vandalized. Phineas waved, and received a blown kiss in return. He smiled, before turning back around – looking around the bike made him feel slightly scared.

Adyson was standing, dirt and grazes covering both her body and her clothing. She had just (with the assistance of several of her friends) managed to build the biggest structure ever – without their leader! "Girls, we did good today!" She shouted this, looking around at her helpers. Katie, the blonde girl, hair now a muted blonde due to the mass amount of dirt she had collected while working, hands red and sore. Holly, the most determined of them all, having spent twenty minutes on a single joint which failed to work. Django, although not having done any physical labour, had proved to be incredibly important – he was the one who managed to convince both the chef and the musical act to perform. And Milly, the mothering of the group – she helped whomever needed it, and at the end was standing there with lemonade for them all.

She looked towards their project. A giant stage, with twin dinner tables at the bottom, complete down to the final detail. A sound booth, set up by Milly, designed to produce an insane level of sound over a huge range – people all over the tri-state area will hear the act perform. There was space for the crowd to gather, as they certainly would. She had the foresight to bar off the two tables, a detail Ferb neglected to add. He had been like that a lot lately, either leaving out parts or information (which resulted in that accident with their house) to becoming distracted and losing focus of a conversation. "He never did do that before. It's weird." She let her thoughts drift off again, with their focus random.

This thought cycle didn't last long. Within a few minutes, she heard the faint growl of an engine. She had never heard this style of noise before – it wasn't a car engine, nor was it like any bike engine she had heard before. She looked up, trying to find the source of the noise. She soon realised it was a fruitless attempt, as whatever was making the noise was simply not around. It was, however, getting steadily louder, bringing her to the conclusion that "whatever it is, it's coming here." She continued to lie there, her thoughts once again drifting off. "I wonder what Gretchen and Isabella are doing... I hope it's nothing too important." She smirked as she said this, knowing full well what would be occurring later and what the repercussions were – ones neither Phineas or Ferb could predict.

The clouds were moving slowly, with a calm breeze fanning the trees. "I wonder if either of them know. I mean, Ferb might..." She was speaking to herself, keeping it under her breath. "Hell, most boys seem clueless nowadays." She rolled onto her side, gazing at the troop. "I've known these girls since I was little..." Her memories drifted back, to one of the first times she found them to be more than friends.

_Gretchen was running. "He's coming!" The troop shifted their gaze so quickly the "crack!" of necks was clearly audible. They all knew whom she was referring to. Following Gretchen's example, they all began to sprint. They ran faster and faster, trying to outrun the coach – his verbal punishment was the main reason Katie had stopped attending PE. Adyson began to break away from the group, before tripping, rolling slightly and skidding to a stop. She tried to climb up, but failed, with her face landing into the ground. She felt two small arms hook around her, and lift. "Come on, we've got ya!" It was Milly, grabbing her left. She looked towards her right, and saw Holly, struggling to lift her up. She felt her feet make contact with the ground, and they began to set off again. "Thanks!" was her only reply to them. They both smiled, happy to have helped a fellow troop member._

Adyson looked up. Most of the troop had finished now, and were either drinking lemonade or simply relaxing. She pushed herself up, blood rushing to her legs. She walked, making her way over to the table Milly had made. A pitcher of Lemonade sat on there, holding down a white tablecloth, it's dangling sides moving in the breeze. "Hey, Milly. Can I have some?" Adyson pointed to the lemonade, a bright yellow colour, almost painful to look at. "Help yourself." Milly smiled at Adyson, handing her a small plastic cup. She poured, eager to drink and to get back into the shade. "Thanks." Milly broke out into a large smile, and watched Adyson walk away.

"Ferb!" Phineas was clinging on for dear life, Ferb's driving style becoming more erratic, with tighter turns and faster speeds. "Where are we going!?" Ferb didn't reply, unable to hear him. Phineas took a deep breath, before shouting. "WHERE! ARE! WE! GOING!" Ferb moved his head, in a nodding motion. "YOU'LL SEE IN A MINUTE!" was his response. Phineas' grip tightened, to an almost painful level. Ferb noticed this, and gently slowed the bike down. He began to murmur to himself. "We're almost there, anyway." He gave a few gentle turns, before pulling onto Danville Park. "Hey Phineas, hold on a sec." He performed a sharp right turn, moving to a local parking bay. "Okay, hop off." Phineas jumped off, shaking as he did so. "Never do that again, Ferb." Ferb merely smiled at his brothers remark – wit had never been his strong point. "You loved it. Besides, I need to show you something." Phineas' faux-angry tone dropped as he heard this. "What?" Ferb merely walked away, with Phineas jogging to catch up.

"So what is it that you wanted to show m-" Phineas stopped mid-sentence, his words lost. Ferb looked at Phineas, smirking at his reaction. "Man, Phineas, that look is so cliché." Phineas' jaw was gaping, his eyes whizzing around to take in the sight. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY BUILT A STAGE?!" Ferb chuckled. "And two romatic dinner setups, too." Phineas promptly ran forwards, before skidding to a stop. "Ferb, who did most of the work?" Ferb didn't change his expression as he responded. "They all did." Phineas began running again.

Adyson didn't see it coming. She heard the heavy patter of footsteps, but before she could turn and register what has happening, an orange blur had crashed into her, grabbing her in a hug. "Phineas?!" He laughed, before rushing off in Milly's direction. Ferb had walked over. "Man, he sure is happy." Adyson picked herself up, brushing herself down. "Did you put him up to this?" Ferb merely chucked. "No, he just saw the stage. It's pretty good." Adyson beamed. "We all worked hard." Ferb moved around, walking to take in some more of the stage. "I can tell. It's pretty good." Adyson chuckled. "Anyway, I need to go fetch Mr. Excited over there." Adyson's gaze quickly moves right, where Phineas is seen hugging Milly. "HELP!" Both Adyson and Ferb merely laugh, knowing her cry to be a joke.

"Phineas, come on!" Ferb walks over, making his presence known with a whistle. "Come on! We've got to get ready." Phineas let's go of Milly, before picking himself up. "Wow, already?" Ferb sniggered. "Well, it is an important day for you, Phin." He walked off, leaving Phineas to sprint to catch up, waving goodbye to the Fireside Girls as he did. "What do you mean?" Ferb walked, causing a pointed silence. "Ferrrb." He continued to walk, a smile crossing his face. "You'll find out." Phineas' face turned into one of confusion, before one of indifference – he didn't have the will to figure this out any more.

Isabella was on the bus, determined to keep herself hidden. Adyson has recently texted her, with a specific instruction. "_Stay away from the park. - Adyson._" She was curious as to why, but trusted both her friends and her troop enough to comply. She noted the bus was getting near to her stop, the familiar sites feeling all the stranger due to her reason of being in town. "I hope I'm fine..." She sighed, pausing to reflect on all the times she had spent with everyone – Phineas, Ferb, The Fireside Girls, even Candace, to an extent. "I wouldn't change it... at all." She smiled, her stress fading away as she passed the Fireside Lodge. She felt the bus begin to slow down, pulling into a nearby stop. She rose, ready to disembark.

Phineas was in the bathroom. He was shaking, due to a mixture of both nerves and the bike ride back. "I bet Ferb rode like that on purpose." He moved towards the bath, pouring some water into a nearby jug. Rinsing the bath out had become a ritual thing for both he and Ferb, with their hair often remaining as the water drained. "I don't see why mom wont fix the shower, it would make things so much easier." He filled the jug, tipping the water from it across the bath, the force dislodging the hair. "All done." Ferb had already gotten ready – he was downstairs, apparently watching TV. He heard the faint jingle of an advert for chocolate, clearly marketed at children. "Hmm, he must be watching cartoons again."

Ferb was paying no real attention to the TV. He was thinking, with his thoughts making a clear type of sense. "A lot of the things Isabella's been doing finally makes sense." He chuckles to himself, beginning to turn his attention back towards the TV. He decided to not bother with his suit in the end - "Although everyone says I look good in one... they're just stuffy." He picks up, realising the absurdity of his situation. "And I'm talking to myself." He realised Phineas would still go to wear the suit, which could cause problems. "Hey, Phineas?" A moment passes before the reply arrives, yelled even louder. "Yeah!?" Ferb chuckled, being remembered of all the times they had noise contests, which Phineas always one. "DONT BOTHER WITH THE SUIT!" A trampling of feet followed, with the thumping growing steadily louder. Phineas jumped down the stairs once again, his towel wrapped around him. "What do you mean?" Ferb turned towards Phineas before continuing. "Just put on some casual clothes. I laid out a set, if you want them, but wear what you like." Ferb smiled, his gaze moving away. Phineas merely returned it, before rushing back upstairs.


End file.
